


My House

by jaeyoonijagi



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Abuse, Angst, M/M, fluff??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeyoonijagi/pseuds/jaeyoonijagi
Summary: Mark had enough.





	My House

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains mentions of abuse, however, there is no direct abusive scene. Originally written and posted on Asianfanfics in 2016.
> 
> Title and lyrics used in fic is from PVRIS' song My House.

**_Never thought that I would feel like this_ **   
**_Such a mess when I'm in your presence_ **   
**_I've had enough, think you've been making me sick_ **   
**_Gotta get you out of my system, yeah_ **

 

They were happy. Or so he thought. 

Mark met Jackson back in high school and they had been balancing on the line between close friends and lovers for a couple of months before Jason asked Mark out. And Mark said yes. They both liked each other so why not give it a shot?

The first month Jason treated Mark like royalty. If Mark wanted something, Jason would get it. If Mark needed help, Jason would help him. No matter when Mark called or texted, Jason was always available. And that made Mark fall even harder.   
Someone actually cared.   
Jason at all. He just gave Jackson a bad feeling in his guy but he couldn't tell why. He just simply didn't like his best friend's boyfriend.

The second month Jason started getting more and more protective. In the beginning, Mark found it cute. He felt safe. But it developed into something much darker. If Mark missed a call, Jason would be at his throat, drowning him in questions as to why he didn't pick up. If Mark was just a couple of minutes late when he was going to his lover's house, he would get questioned and lectured. It started to annoy him.  
Jackson's hate for Jason grew. Jason wouldn't let Jackson get too close to Mark because he felt as if Jackson would hurt his pretty boy, which made Jackson's blood boil. Jackson noted how Mark didn't like it either.

The third month it started getting worse. In front of their families and friends, Jason would treat Mark like he did in the first month. But as soon as the two were left alone, Jason would throw insults at his boyfriend. He kept telling him how he was worthless, fat and ugly. Only Jason would ever want him. No one would ever love him like Jason did. Jackson noticed Mark's slight change. He didn't laugh as much as before and he wouldn't eat as much either. When Jackson questioned it, Mark stated that he just wanted to lose a few pounds. Jackson frowned. Something was definitely up. 

The fourth month their relationship hit the bottom. Like in the third month, Jason would treat Mark nicely in front of other people but now Mark wouldn't only get insults thrown at him. Jason added fists to the list. The first time happened when Mark told Jason he wasn't ready to bring their relationship to the next level. It didn't matter what Mark did, Jason would beat him. If Mark as much as looked at another guy, Jason would get angry and later hit and kick Mark until his anger faded away. Then he would treat his wounds and tell him how much he loved him.   
When Jackson and Mark had a sleepover for the first time since Mark started dating Jason, Jackson noticed purple bruises on Mark's skin when he stretched and his back was slightly exposed. He questioned Mark but Mark told him he fell when he did martial arts. It was believable lie but Jackson didn't buy it. 

The fifth month Mark had enough. He was done with not being able to be around people because of his jealous boyfriend. He was done with being called worthless. He was done with being beaten for every single thing he did. He was just done.   
After a huge fight with Jason, he ran to Jackson's house and knocked the door. It wasn't really late but not really the most common time to visit your best friend either. It was Jackson's mother who opened the door and when she saw the bruises on Mark's tearstained face she knew something was wrong. She called for her son and brought Mark inside without hesitation. That was the night Mark told everyone about his abusive relationship. Jackson had been furious. If Mark didn't beg him to stay he would've gone to Jason's house and beat him up. The whole night he held Mark and told him how he didn't deserve to be treated the way Jason treated him. And for the first time in three months, Mark felt truly safe.

A week later, Jason knocked on Mark's front door and Mark took the courage to break up. And if Mark thought Jason had been mad before, he didn't know how to describe Jason in that moment. If it wasn't for his parents he would've gotten severely beaten up. As soon as Jackson heard of it, he ran to check up on his best friend. And they spent another night together. 

The Monday the week after, Jason walked up to Mark greeted him with a kiss. Mark backed away as soon as their lips touched and for the first time ever Jason hit Mark in public.   
"You fucking slut! You're paying others to sleep with you, aren't you?!", he snarled and left. He passed Jackson and Jackson glared at him. He walked up to Mark.   
"Did he do something to you? Did he hurt you?"  
"It's fine."  
"What did he do?", he demanded and wrapped his arms around Mark's thin waist. Mark sighed.  
"It's nothing.", Mark said and looked away.  
"You're way too nice, Mr. Tuan."  
They both looked towards the voice and saw their classmate Amber, who witnessed the whole scene, stand there with her arms crossed across her chest.   
"Would you mind telling me?", Jackson asked her and she looked at Mark who looked back with pleading eyes. She sighed.   
"He hit him and called him slut."  
Jackson's eyes widened.  
"Why wouldn't you tell me?", he asked Mark and brought their foreheads together.   
"You would make a great couple.", they both faced Amber. "Just saying!"  
Then she walked off to class. Jackson looked at Mark and Mark blushed and looked away. Jackson kissed Mark's cheek and dragged him to class.

After school they decided to hang out and do homework together.   
"Hey, Mark."  
"Yes?"  
"Have you ever wondered...you know...what it would be like if we actually were together?"  
Mark's heart fluttered.   
"You mean what Amber said?"  
"That too."  
Mark looked up from his book and realized how close their faces were. He swallowed. Jackson glanced at his lips and then they made eye contact. For a couple of seconds they just stared at each other before they both slowly started leaning in. Soon enough their lips touched and Jackson slowly moved closer to Mark. Mark wrapped his arms around Jackson's neck and deepened the kiss. They separated when they heard someone clear their throat from the door. They both looked there to find Mark's father stand there with a slight smirk.   
"Dinner's ready lovebirds."

Mark and Jackson didn't talk for a week after that day until Jackson approached Mark in school.   
"Hey, we need to talk."  
"Yeah."  
They went to the third floor where they knew no one would be at this hour.   
"So, is Jason still bothering you?"  
"No, he hasn't spoken to me since last time."  
"I'm sorry about what I did at your house, I didn't-"  
"It's not your fault."  
"What?"  
"I kissed you too, didn't I?"  
"Well, yeah, but-"  
Then Mark kissed him again. Before Jackson could kiss him back, he backed away and grabbed Jackson's face in his hands.   
"No buts, Jacks."  
Jackson smiled and leaned in again.   
"Yi-En, would you like to become my boyfriend?"  
"Well duh!"  
Jackson laughed and he could've sworn, he never felt so happy before.

The first month Jackson treated Mark like royalty. If Mark wanted something, Jackson would get it. If Mark needed help, Jackson would help him. No matter when Mark called or texted, Jackson was always available. And that made Mark love him even harder. Unlike Jason, Jackson never hit Mark. He never insulted him. He never forced him to do anything. Jackson was determined to show Mark how much he meant to him. And he succeeded.

 

**_It's my house_ **   
**_And I think it's time to get out_ **   
**_It's my soul_ **   
**_It isn't yours anymore_ **   
**_It's my house_ **   
**_I think it's time to get out_ **   
**_Yeah, I think it's time to get out_ **


End file.
